elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Night to Remember (Skyrim)
Background I have awoken in the Temple Of Dibella in Markarth. Sam and the staff he promised me have disappeared. I have no idea how I got here but a priestess has told me I trashed the Temple. The priestess might tell me what happened to Sam and the staff if I pick up the place. Quick walkthrough #Meet Sam Guevenne and accept the drinking contest at any tavern in Skyrim major cities #Help clean up the Temple of Dibella or pay the fines #Ask about Sam and the Staff in Rorikstead #Talk to Ysolda in Whiterun about the staff #Head to Morvunskar #Search Morvunskar for Sam and the Staff Detailed walkthrough In any Tavern In any tavern across Skyrim it is possible to encounter a man named Sam Guevenne. He offers the Dragonborn a chance to join a drinking contest and win a staff. After three drinks the screen will black out and the Dragonborn will awaken in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, which is now trashed. Temple of Dibella The priestess Senna tasks the Dragonborn with picking up several seemingly meaningless items, including a giant's toe, two bottles of wine, Hagraven Feather and a confusing note from Sam. These items and any already in the inventory or that are picked up before the end of the quest will be marked as quest items. The clean up duties may be skipped with a high enough speech rating, meaning the items will not be marked as quest items. This will be the case at each step of the quest, allowing you to skip any errands in order to win people's favor. After the temple is clean and the Dragonborn apologizes to her, the priestess will mention Rorikstead. Rorikstead Upon arrival, an angry Redguard named Ennis will greet the Dragonborn, saying that the night before, the Dragonborn had stolen his goat Gleda and sold it to a giant named Grok. Retrieving the goat can be skipped if a speech, intimidate or bribe challenge is passed. It is also possible to retrieve the goat simply by approaching it and leading it back to the hamlet. If there is a follower present, he or she will attack the offended giant and the giant might have to be killed to save the follower. Once one of these requirements is met, Ennis will point the Dragonborn to Whiterun and Ysolda. Whiterun ".]] Upon finding Ysolda in Whiterun, she will mention the price owed her for a purchase of a wedding ring. She also mentions that the Dragonborn's spouse-to-be was met in Witchmist Grove, and the wedding was called off. Finding the ring can be skipped if the Dragonborn passes a speech, intimidate, or bribe challenge. Otherwise, in Witchmist Grove the Dragonborn finds a Hagraven named Moira. She will become jealous of an Esmerelda that has "dark feathers" and attack. Either way, when talking to Ysolda again, she mentions the Dragonborn getting married to someone in Morvunskar. Morvunskar Morvunskar is a ruined fort, now inhabited by hostile mages. Within the ruin is the entrance to Misty Grove, occupied by Sam and several dinner guests, just labeled "Commoners". Sam Guevenne reveals that he is actually the Daedric prince Sanguine, whose sphere is debauchery and drunken revelry. He presents the Dragnborn with a Daedric Artifact, the Sanguine Rose. The Dragonborn is then teleported back to the tavern where Sam was first encountered. The items collected in the temple will no longer be marked as quest items. Later in the game an Argonian named Deep-In-His-Cups will come and talk to the Dragonborn and say he walked into that bandit camp. If he is not paid any money, he will attack. Trivia *The Rorikstead stage can be skipped, moving straight on to the Ysolda stage immediately after the temple. *It is possible to travel to Morvunskar directly after leaving the temple and obtain the reward from Sam, skipping all other steps. As it turns out Sam only wants the Dragonborn to "Explore the world and spread merriment". **If this is done, then Moira is killed later, her corpse has the wedding ring but it has no value. *If the Dragonborn is married to Ysolda, the location marker for her will be at her marital home, but the legend will state that she is in Whiterun. She will actually be in her marital home. **Also if the Dragonborn is married to Ysolda she will talk about how a wedding ring was bought from her to marry some other girl, mentioning how they met in Witchmist Grove and so on. She will have her normal spouse dialogs available during conversation, and not be at all bothered about the attempted marriage to another, ending the conversation with "Goodbye, my love!". Being married to Ysolda does not appear to glitch the quest. *If the final location of the quest (Morvunskar) has previously been cleared before the quest begins, the castle will be repopulated during the quest. *If Ysolda is given gold to pay for the ring, it does not show up in her merchant gold. *Random world encounters can occur after the quest is completed with NPCs asking payment for bets/pranks made during that night. Refusing to pay or failing the speech challenge to lower the price results in the NPC attacking. *Sam's true identity is foreshadowed throughout the quest. **The name Sam Guevenne sounds very similar to Sanguine, with two added vowel sounds. **The Dragonborn's night involves various pranks, a pastime for the Daedric Lord. **Sam invites the player to a drinking contest, fitting for a god of drunkenness and debauchery. *There is a long dinner table with several seated guests near Sanguine in the grove. This, and his mention of a prank over 100 years ago could be a possible reference to the Sanguine quest in , in which the player is tasked with ruining a dinner party in Leyawiin Castle. *In there is a quest called The Siren's Deception in which Signy Home-Wrecker says "I'll give you a night to remember." The quest name could possibly be a reference to this. Bugs Journal Achievements |trophy = }} References de:Eine denkwürdige Nacht es:Una noche inolvidable fr:Une Nuit Mémorable it:Una Notte da Ricordare ru:Незабываемая ночка